thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Orchid Nightingale
Information Name: Orchid Nightingale Age: 15 Gender: Female District: 2 Appearance: Orchid is a average girl. She's slightly curvier due to starting puberty three years later then the average teen. Orchid is clear of most scars and scabs that most District 2 citizens would get. She talks her way out of trouble and most physical abuse. She has jagged, wavy, waist long hair and the tips of her bangs covering the left side of her face were dyed blue. She isn't considered pale, but she isn't tan. It's mostly in the middle. Clean-swept light colored eyebrows hover over her golden eyes. Personality: '''Orchid is the typical bad girl Career. She was the top of her class for females, and most likely to get picked to volunteer. Most of the time she's very sarcastic and rude. She wouldn't care if you fell down the stairs and couldn't get up. When annoyed she gets very snarky and personal. But at times, she can be very kind and caring. But only in secret. She was taught not to trust anyone. Not ever. Whether you were in the games, or just everyday life. She usually abides by these rules, but makes exceptions once and a while. She is very protective of her family and her boyfriend (which doesn't make sense because he could defeat her in a few minutes if he had too). '''Weaknesses: Orchid's arrogance often get's her in problems she can't handle, she isn't a good climber and farely hates trees altogehter too. She usually doesn't get along with anyone who turns away her ideas and suggestions and hates it when she doesn't get what she wants. Strengths: Orchid is amazing in weaponry and is very agile. She is fast and has fantastic aim. She is excellent when it comes to swimming and is very determined. Fears: Max dying, her famliy dying, being alone Token: '''Her Black Beanie '''Alliance: Careers and/or Max and Courtney Bloodbath Strategy: Stick with the Careers and follow there plan, merging it with her own Games Strategy: Stick with the Careers unless they die off then run and find a better hiding space Appearances ﻿''' ''' Orchid Nightingale.png Orchid Nightingale Anime.jpg Orchid Nightingale RL 2.jpg ﻿ ﻿''' Backstory The mutt came at her too fast. Thud. Orchid landed on the blue matt that had been placed in the simulation room. "Results: Orchid Nightingale, fail. Come back in a month kid, we'll retest you," a voice from the speaker in the room annouced. The simulation faded away and Orchid sighed. Hoisting herself off the floor, Orchid head to towards the door. The hallway was dull. White walls as she passed. The cold gray tiled floor chilled her as she walked. Each step slower then the last. ''Orchid Nightingale, fail. '''Had she really failed the test? Did she have to wait another month? The throbbing pain in the back of her head seemed to increase. What was she missing? Why couldn't she kill the damn wolf? Orchid sighed and threw back her head, glancing at the plain white ceiling. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Was she really that weak? Could she not do anything? Everyone in her family, generations past generations, had been Careers, Victors! From her Great Great Grandmother Kara Nightingale, to her older brother Mega. Victors. All of them. Yet Orchid couldn't even pass the admissions test. As Orchid stepped out into the street, she stared at the horizon line. Sunset was approaching early as one of the things about Daylight Savings. Orchid stood, staring quietly at it. "Orchid!" A voice called her. She turned her head, her bangs falling in her face. Ultlaim ran up to her smiling. "How'd you do? I bet you-" "I failed Ultlaim. Again. Leave it alone." He froze, frowning. "But-" he started, "I said leave it alone! The topic is closed!" She snapped.Ultlaim nodded and sighed. The twins headed home, towards the old brick mansion just by the edge of the mountains. The walk was long by itself, and even at the quickest they could run, they wouldn't get home until seven. Techincally, they were supposed to be picked up, but no one came. The pebbles crunched under the shoes, and the harsh wind stinged their faces. Then they came upon, ''him. ''It was a boy, around there age. He had shaggy Brown hair and looked kind of tan. He glanced at them, a malicious smirk carving into his features. "Let me guess. You failed again Orchid? You know, your dragging your family's good name into the gutter," the boy said. "Leave her alone Max," Ultlaim growled. "Your such a little disappointment. I hope your family doesn't cry to much when you die in the bloodbath,"Max laughed. "Who am I kidding? I bet they wouldn't even care!" Furious, Ultlaim tackled Max and shoved him into the ground. "Shut up you bastard. Quit picking on her!" They began quarreling, finally, Max kneed Ultlaim in the stomach and pried him off. Wiping some blood off his cheek, he laughed again. A more, sinister, malicious laugh. "You even need your brother to fight your own battles for you, you worthless little girl. You can't do anything. You can't fight, you can't run. Your weak! Face it!" he yelled taunting her. Just like that, Orchid felt like she was shrinking. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to dig a hole and die in it. Tears gathered in her eyes and she stumbled. ''Worthless... Weak... Little... "I'm weak.. I'm worthless.." she whispered to herself. Suddenly, it felt like it was true. Then she took off running. Running, tears streaking her cheeks. Everything was a blur, she just wanted to get home. She wanted to curl up in Mega's lap and cry herself to sleep. She wanted to wish this was all a dream. "Orchid!" Someone was yelling her name. She ran faster. "Orchid wait!" Go away... Go away! "Orchid please! Wait! Stop!" She closed her eyes and kept running. I'm worthless, I'm weak.. I can't fight... I'm a failure..., she thought to herself. The words bounced around in her mind, consuming everything she used to know. Oof! Orchid had collided into something. No, not something. Someone. "Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" Orchid opened her eyes and looked up. The stranger smiled at her. "Is someone bothering you?" he asked. She didn't know whether to nod or to shake her head. So she just stared. He was unbelievably handsome, with Dark Brown bangs hanging is his face, covering his left eye, attractive Chocolate Brown eyes, and a warm smile. "H-Hi.." She whispered. Apparently he could here her, because he responded back, "Hey." The two stared at a eachother for a few minutes. "I'm Leo, you are?" Leo asked. "I-I..Um.. Orchid," she stuttered. Red bloomed across her cheeks and she clenched her fists from embarresment. "Orchid, that's a pretty name. Do you need any help? Is someone hurting you?" The blush deepened. He thinks my name is pretty, Orchid thought. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, someone came in yelling, "Orchid! For Panem's sake, where the heck are you?" Leo looked up, "Is that your friend?" She nodded, then shook her head. "Um.. no. H-He's my brother," And I'm going to kill him when we get home.. "Are you running away from him?" "Uh... Well. No. I'm running away from.."Orchid faltered. Max. The name wouldn't come out. Max! Nothing. She couldn't say his name! Why? Why was it so hard? Was he some warlock that he would appear as soon as she said it? Stop it Orchid. Say his damn name. "Max!" she finally blurt out. Leo paled. "Max... Max Chandler?" Was his last name Chandler? Max wasn't a common name in District 2, but there were a few. "Uh.. I don't know his last name," she said. Leo stepped back, glancing around frantically. "Run. Go home, now," he yelled. "Wha..? Why?" "Just go!" Orchid took off running. What was so horrible that she needed to run away, again? She was getting tired of running. No. Careers don't run. They fight. She stopped. "I'm not weak.. I'm not worthless... and I did not fail!" She hollered to exactly no one. Orchid was near the Career Compound, she was going to retake the test. Even if she had to force them to. Revived with new confidence, Orchid ripped the silver band out of her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She threw off her jacket and ran. Cold wind nipping at her face, ground crunching under her boots. The door was locked. She couldn't get in. "Okay then, you lock me out, I'll break in." Orchid hit the glass with her elbow. She hit it again, a small crack formed. She punched it. Glass shattered around her like a pool of water. She stepped in. Immedaitely, she was faced with the security system. Lasers flickered on. "Oh please. This has got to be the most outdated security system ever," she remarked. Instantly she regretted what she said, because they started.... moving. "Oh come on!" Orchid slid under the first one, front-flipped over the next, ducked under the third, and jump over the fourth. With great agility, the eleven year old girl flipped herself through the lasers. A repetitive pattern. Slide, flip, duck, jump. Suddenly, the floor shook. Tiles retracted and stone walls rose. Orchid slung herself over the shortest one and kept running. Accidentally she stepped into a rope, it immedatiely pulled her up. "Why didn't I bring a knife? Oh wait.." Orchid unpocketed the glass shard she had picked up earlier and cut herself free. When she hit the ground she rolled. Unfournately, her wrist snapped. "Agh!" She screamed. Holding her wrist, she continued. Clap, Clap, Clap. "Huh? W-Where? What?" Orchid whispered. More clapping. It was anonymous, it was everywhere. "Congratlations Orchid. You passed." The lights came on. Two officials, a teacher, and... Max? "Okay, what's going on?!" She demanded. Max smirked. "You passed. Really, you should be thanking me, not glaring at me," he chuckled. "Why should I thank you?" she hollered. Slowly he walked towards her, grinning. Orchid narrowed her eyes, focusing her line of sight on him. "Relax.." She wanted to punch him. She probably would've if he hadn't caught her fist. "You should thank me, because I was crushing on you bad enough to do this.." He whispered in her ear. A small shiver went down her spine. "You.. l-like me?" She whispered back. "A lot..." Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Career Tribute Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh